Star Wars: The Last of the Jedi
by Guardian Kitch
Summary: In the movie, ObiWan and Yoda are the only Jedi to escape Coruscant. But what if some of the younger ones survived. Here is my version of the end of ROTS and of the Jedi Order. Has Original Characters. R&R please. COMPLETED!
1. Escape from the Jedi Temple

**I do not own Star Wars or any of the characters or ideas or anything like that. (Except for Kitch Blue and Jessica Blue) They all belong to George Lucas. I also used Scout from Yoda: Dark Rendezvous. Review and tell mewhat you think.Thank you.**

Kitch Blue walked through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He was on his way to a meeting with the Jedi Council. It was now three years into the Clone Wars and Count Dooku was now dead. Kitch was only fifteen, but he was already a Jedi Knight and he was one of the best swordsmen the Jedi Masters had ever seen.

_'After Anakin Skywalker.'_

Somehow, he could never beat Anakin Skywalker. Never before had he been better at Anakin than something; except for politics. But that didn't matter to Kitch. All of the Jedi he met also told him he was wise well beyond his years.

He stopped once outside of the Council doors. A second later, they opened and he walked in…

Days later; the day Anakin kills Mace Windu and becomes Darth Vader

Kitch ran through the halls of the Temple with his heart going even faster than he was. He couldn't believe it. The Jedi Temple was under attack.

_'But by whom? Who could be strong enough to attack the Jedi Temple? And where are Master Windu and the other three masters he took with him?'_

His thoughts were interrupted when he ran into something, falling to the ground. He jumped up to look at what he had hit.

"Scout? What's happening?"

"I don't know for sure. But _clones_ are attacking anything that moves. And they are being led by _Anakin Skywalker._"

Kitch's heart stopped. He couldn't believe it. The clones were attacking the temple, being led by Anakin Skywalker. It was a dark day indeed.

"Have they made their way to the play area yet?"

"I don't think so."

"Go there, get the kids that are there, and hide. I will come for you when it is safe."

"But…"

"No buts young padawan. Go, now."

"Oh, Okay."

Scout took off while Kitch went the way Scout had come from. Sure enough, there were clones, coming his way, blasters leveled. Shots rang out. Kitch's blue lightsaber was instantly up, deflecting dozens of shots. Then he sensed it. He summoned a fallen saber to him and activated it, this blade orange, bringing it around at the same time to block a blue blade coming in from behind. He finished up with the squad of clones and then turned his attention to…

_'So, this is what it comes down to. Me verses Skywalker. The youngest person to ever become a full Jedi Knight verses the Chosen One. This will be interesting.'_

"Give up, young Jedi. You are no match for me. Give up and I will let you die quick."

"Don't count on it, Skywalker. I'll die first."

"That can be arranged."

"Where is Master Windu?"

"I killed him after…"

"Anakin, how can you do this? You are a Jedi!"

"Not anymore. Anakin Skywalker is dead, replaced by Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith…"

Kitch stopped listening. He attacked with all he had.

Lightsabers flashed and danced as the battle raged on. Then, as if in a nightmare, he heard blaster shots in the way of the play area.

_'Oh no. Scout! I hope she's okay. I have to help her.'_

"Sorry Skywalker, we'll have to do this another time."

Kitch reached into his robes and pulled out a smoke grenade. He tossed it to Anakin and when there was enough smoke, he discarded his borrowed blade and took off to help Scout.

He found her in front of a bunch of children, her blue blade ready for battle, protecting them from advancing clones. The lead trooper leveled his blaster.

"No!"

The clones turned as Kitch brought his blue blade up and started mowing down the troopers. A minute later, the entire squad was dead. Scout rushed up and hugged him.

"Are all of you okay?"

When he looked around and saw all of the children nodding, he smiled.

"Good."

"We can hide here until master Windu returns."

"Well, he's not returning. Skywalker killed him."

_"What?"_

"Yeah, I know. It is hard to believe. But we need to face it; we may be the only Jedi left. I can sense that this has happened all over the galaxy." He stopped as he thought about his sister, who had just been taken as the padawan of Kit Fisto. However, he had gone to face Darth Sidious, so she had been ordered to stay behind.

" Listen, I'll be back. I'm going to go get my ship to get us off of Coruscant. Scout, hide and don't force an engagement. Get to landing pad 66. I'll be there to pick you up."

"You have a ship?"

"Yeah, but no one knows. I keep it hidden. Now, I will return."

Scout gave him a hug before he rushed off.

"Okay children, be really quiet and follow me."

Meanwhile, Kitch ran for all he was worth. He thought it ironic that a girl with no extreme talent for the Force was in charge of a now majority of the galaxies Jedi. He continued to the hidden area he had kept his ship, the _Guardian of the Jedi._ He had been given the ship two years ago by the Corellian government for his help he had given during a crisis there when the Trade Federation had invaded. He had not let the Jedi Council know about it, because attachment was forbidden in the Jedi Order, and he was very attached to his ship. But now, even before the betrayal of Anakin, he was getting attached to someone, and he knew it was forbidden.

_'No, I will not think of her like that. She's three years younger than me. Not to mention we're both Jedi.'_

He arrived at his ship. Once he was at the landing ramp, he stopped. He gave the clearance code and then he walked in. He rushed into the cockpit, leaving the ramp open, and started the engines. He heard a whistle next to him. It was R2-K7, a.k.a. Sparky.

"Sparky, we have an emergency. The temple is under attack, by the army. We're breaking out of here. But first, we're going back to the temple to pick up a few survivors."

He took the controls and seconds later, they were in the air, heading for the Jedi Temple. He took the _Guardian _down to platform 66. As soon as he landed, he saw Scout and the others rush out. Scout waited as the children got on, and then she too boarded.

Kitch took the ship up as blaster fire began to hit the shields. He was about to take the ship to space when he saw something that made him abort the retreat. It was a pink lightsaber blade flashing as enemy troops advanced. He took the ship down and sure enough, it was his sister, protecting three younglings from the fire. He got down to her level and rushed to open the landing pad. When it was open, he jumped out, his blade once again blocking blaster fire.

"Get on sis, now! Don't worry, I'll hold them off."

"Children, go."

Once they were on, the two siblings followed. Kitch ran and grabbed the controls. A minute later, they were in space. Without thinking, Kitch made an emergency jump into hyperspace. A minute later, he pulled out. They were now deep in space.

"Okay, so where do we go?"

"I don't know. Map shows we're well off space routes, so no one should find us for days."

"Good. We stay here for a while."

A few days later

Kitch called Scout and Jessica to the front of the ship. When they arrived, he started.

"I'm getting a message from Coruscant. It's for all Jedi to return to the temple."

"Oh no!"

"Yeah. We're going back to turn it off. At least that will give what Jedi are left a fighting chance. Jessica, you will stay here to protect the kids while Scout and I go in and turn it off."

"Okay."

"Good. Now, strap in, because we're going back."

However, when they returned, they almost ran into a ship attempting to leave. Kitch read the information. Jessica was waiting.

"What does it say?"

"It's called the _Tantive IV. _It belongs to Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan. And…he's hailing us!"

Kitch turned on the comn unit.

"…Bail Organa hailing _Guardian of the Jedi. _Do you copy? Oh, I know you're Jedi, but don't worry, I'm friendly."

"How do I know that?"

"Trust the Senator, you do not. Smart young Jedi, you are."

"MASTER YODA! You're alive. Oh, thank the Force!"

"We're about to make the jump to lightspeed. I'm sending you the coordinates."

"We're with you. Master Yoda, what about the signal?"

"Already taken care of that, I have."

"Okay."

Seconds later, Sparky had the coordinates and then they went to lightspeed.

When they dropped out, they noticed a third ship behind them. Kitch looked at it. Scout came up behind him.

"Recognize it?"

"It looks like a ship from Naboo. All the information I'm getting is it belongs to Senator Padmé Amidala of Naboo."

Kitch landed on the _Tantive IV_ and was greeted by Senator Organa and Master Yoda. Bail Organa stepped forward.

"How many survivors?"

"Myself, my sister, Scout, and about 20 children, no older than five at the most. They need food, water, and sleep. They have been through a lot. Master Yoda, it was Skywalker; he killed Mace Windu, he led the attack on the Temple…"

"We know that young one."

They turned to see Obi-Wan Kenobi walking up.

"Padmé is in the infirmary. She's pregnant, and the baby belongs to Anakin. They were married, or so it seems."

"Figured this, I did."

Later on, they had a meeting with the Senator, Yoda, and Obi-Wan, with Kitch, Jessica, and Scout in attendance.

"I will take Luke to his uncle on Tatooine, Leia will go with Senator Organa. What about you, Master Yoda?"

"To Dagobah in exile, I shall go."

"What about Kitch and the padawans?"

"Young Jedi, what do you think you should do?"

"I have an aunt and uncle on Corellia, and they own land. Maybe I can take the younglings there and continue our training. Between Scout and me, we've helped enough teachers to know what to do. Maybe one day, we'll be strong enough to stop Vader and Palpatine."

"It is a good idea. But you are only a knight; Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy and your sister are only padawans. Are you sure the three of you can handle training all of the surviving younglings?"

"Yes, Master Kenobi."

Okay, now, why don't the three of you go and check on the children why we go and check on…something, okay?"

"Yes Master Kenobi."

The three young Jedi walked out and made their way to the ship while Obi-Wan and Yoda went to check on Padmé.

**So, how did you like it? Please review and tell me what I think. Remember, I don't own Star Wars or any of the ideas. (I wish I did though.) Thank you.**


	2. More Jedi Still Alive?

**Remember, I do not own any of the things to do with Star Wars. (Except for Kitch and Jessica.) It's a little short, but oh well.**

**Finding Mace Windu**

Kitch led the other two back to the _Guardian of the Jedi_. Jessica went to lie down while Scout and Kitch watched over the children. Kitch was deep in thought, wondering where he could take the children that would be safe from the Empire.

"You do know that Corellia is too famous for us to go. The Empire would find us in no time."

"What about Ilum?" Scout asked while thinking.

"I think that would be a better idea, even if it is really cold there. We could stay in the old temple there. So that is where we will go. I need to go tell Master Kenobi where we will be, then we shall go."

Kitch walked off while Scout sat there and tried to rest.

Meanwhile, Kitch walked towards the infirmary, where he could sense the two Jedi Masters. However, he stopped upon hearing Obi-Wan. Kitch listened intently to Obi-Wan as he told the Senator that she had twins. He also heard him say something about them being Anakin's…

'_By the Force! Anakin Skywalker had children! This could be good, but then again, it could be bad.'_

Slowly, he walked in to where Obi-Wan and Yoda were waiting.

"Masters, I have decided to take the younglings to Ilum. I know you will be on Tatooine, and Master Yoda will be on Dagobah. I'm raising ship right now. Senator Organa, thanks for having the food and supplies put onto my ship, but now we must leave."

"A pleasure to train you, young Kitch, it has. May the Force be with you."

"And may it be with you, my masters."

Kitch turned and walked off, heading back to the ship. When he returned, Jessica was hard at work.

"Hey sis, what's up?"

"I just had a vision."

"Of what?"

"Barriss Offeé. I think she may still be alive. I also have a feeling Mace Windu isn't dead yet, either."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Barriss was my best friend, and I can still feel Master Windu."

"Well, right now, we are going to Ilum. When we get set up, I'll go to Felucia and sneak into Coruscant to check it out. So strap in, because we are out of here."

Five minutes later, they were in hyperspace, on their way to Ilum. Scout was in her cabin when Kitch walked by. From what he heard, she was crying. He walked in, taking a seat beside her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's just that it just hit me. 90 percent of the galaxy's Jedi are now on this ship, and most of them aren't even old enough to handle a lightsaber yet. Do you know how many friends we've lost in the past week or so. What are we going to do if we can't rebuild the order?"

"Don't worry. We _will_ rebuild the Jedi Order, or we will die trying. Scout, never forget, as long as one Jedi Knight, or padawan, or youngling for that matter, is still alive, the Jedi Order will still stand. Vader and Palpatine can't kill all of us. There will come a day when they die, and I sense it will be a Jedi Knight that does it."

"You're right. But how do we keep from being discovered by Palpatine and Vader?"

"I don't know yet. But right now, lets just worry about getting there."

"Sure."

Kitch leaned over and gave her a quick hug before getting up and walking to the cockpit, with Scout right behind. Jessica was already there.

"We're ready to convert back to real space."

He reached and pulled the levers and the ship dropped out of hyperspace. The planet Ilum filled the view space.

"We're here. Let's head for the abandoned Jedi Temple there. That's where we will stay."

Kitch took the controls and they headed for the temple. It didn't take long to find it, and when they arrived, Kitch put the ship down and he walked out, followed by Scout and Jessica, who were now leading the younglings out of the ship. Together, the group walked into the abandoned Jedi Temple. Kitch separated from the rest and went to the control room. Once there, he brought all of the systems back online. After that, he returned to the others.

"Okay, I had some of my cargo droids take some supplies out of the ship that away you guys will be able to have food and other stuff while I'm gone. Scout, Jessica, take care of the place. I will return once I'm done with my mission. I'll try to pick up some repair parts while I'm out. I'll see the two of you later."

Kitch turned and walked out to the ship. A minute or two later, the engines ignited and it disappeared into the sky.

Kitch cleared the planet and then set course for the jump into hyperspace. He decided first he would head for Felucia. The navcomputer beeped and he engaged the hyperdrive. As the ship went to lightspeed, Kitch dropped deep into the Force to meditate.

**Did you like it? It's a little short, I know, but the next one will be longer. R&R**


	3. Is Mace Windu Alive?

**Remember, I only own Kitch and his sister, none of the others. Thank you**

**Is Mace Windu Alive?**

Kitch was deep in meditation when the signal to drop out of hyperspace went off. He got up and went to the cockpit. After strapping in, he took the ship back to realspace. He then took the _Guardian of the Jedi_, now named _Iron Hammer_, through the atmosphere of the planet Felucia.

"Sparky, take control of the ship while I search the Force."

After Kitch was sure the R2 unit had control, he closed his eyes and again fell deep into the Force. It didn't take him long to find the presence of a Jedi Knight still alive among the vast forest. He made sure he knew where to go before getting up and taking control from Sparky. He had just taken control when the hail came in.

"Merchant ship _Iron Hammer, _come in. This is Galactic Imperial Control. Pleasestate your name and business to Felucia or be destroyed."

"This is Bilbo Ben Starkiller, captain of the _Iron Hammer. _I am here on scientific research, you know, for the Academy of Science on Alderaan. If I complete my assignment, I graduate."

"You check out. You are clear to proceed."

"Thank you Control. _Iron Hammer _out."

Kitch took the ship down to the forest, soaring just above the top of the trees. He found a clearing in the same area as the Jedi Knight he had sensed and quickly put the ship down. Kitch ordered Sparky to stay on the ship and departed.

Once Kitch was out of the ship, he let the Force guide him to the place he had sensed in his meditation. He was walking, deep in the Force, when it screamed a warning to him. Instantly, his blue blade was up, at the same instant another blue blade pointed at his throat.

"Who are you? Are you with the Republic clones?"

He could tell it was a female voice, and he knew it to belong to Barriss Offeé. Then he remembered he had on a black cloak, making him look evil.

"Barriss, its Kitch. Don't worry; I've come to rescue you."

"Kitch? How do I know it's you, and not some imposter?"

"Use the Force?"

"Good. I'm glad you're here. What's happened?"

"Lets get on the ship. I'll tell you once we're in hyperspace."

"Okay, lets go."

The two Jedi rushed aboard the _Guardian of the Jedi_ and a few seconds later, they were in the air. As they left, Kitch sent a message to control.

"Galactic Imperial Control, thanks for your help. I'm sure to graduate the academy now."

When they were off the planet, Kitch set the coordinates for Coruscant and then they made the jump to hyperspace. Once he was sure they were in hyperspace, Kitch turned to Barriss.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I'm surprised that blast from the AT-AP didn't kill me. I was just barely able to sense it right before that happened. That is the only reason I'm alive."

"I'm glad to see it. You're lucky my sister had a vision of you still being alive; and the fact that the two of you happen to be best friends."

"What's the current situation?"

"Master Yoda is in a self-imposed exile on the planet Dagobah, Master Kenobi is on Tatooine, watching over the son of Anakin Skywalker, and my sister and 21 or so padawans are at the abandoned temple on Ilum. The rest of the Jedi Order has been destroyed. We found Darth Sidious. Count Dooku is dead; he was Sidious' apprentice. However, Sidious now has a new apprentice; Anakin Skywalker, a.k.a. Darth Vader. However, Jessica feels Mace Windu is still alive, though Anakin said when I fought him in the temple that he killed Master Windu. Oh, and the Galactic Republic is now the Galactic Empire; the capital is still the same."

"So the Jedi Temple is no longer safe, right?"

"Pretty much. I'm going to have to fix a new transponder and give us both new identities before we drop out of hyperspace."

"Okay."

**Two days later, in the depths of Coruscant**

Kitch and Barriss walked side by side through the depths of the newly named Imperial City. Barriss was leading since Kitch had dropped once again back into the Force. Sure enough, he could sense the power around Mace Windu, and he could tell they were close, and they were getting closer each second.

Finally, the Force led the two to a small restaurant named Dex's Diner. They walked up to the front window where the owner of the place, Dexter Jettster, was standing.

"Hello, I've not seen you here before. What ya looking for?"

Kitch bent in close enough so only he could here him.

"We are Jedi Knights. One of our masters went missing, and we are here to find him. He's got a dark complex, carries a purple lightsaber, looks like a Jedi; you seen him?"

"Tell ya what. I'll take you to him. But if he doesn't know you, I'm afraid I'll have to kill you."

"Fair enough."

As the two young Jedi followed him through to the back of the restaurant, neither of them noticed a man watching them. Meanwhile, they followed him through the back and through a small door. There, on a bed, asleep, was Mace Windu. Dexter walked over and nudged him awake.

"Master Jedi, do you know these two. If you don't, I will take care of them."

"It's okay, I know them."

Mace looked to the two knights.

"I'm glad you two are alive. How is the Jedi Temple?"

"Master, the temple has been destroyed. Master Kenobi is on Tatooine, looking after the son of Anakin Skywalker, who has turned to the Dark Side of the Force. Master Yoda is in a self-imposed exile on Dagobah, and Jessica AND Scout have 20 or so padawans on Ilum at the abandoned temple. With us three, we are the only Jedi left. What happened with you anyway?"

Mace sat up and begun his story:

**Beginning of the story of Mace Windu after the fall**

_Mace Windu and Kit Fisto were now the only two Jedi left to fight Darth Sidious, a.k.a. Chancellor Palpatine. Mace watched in horror as Kit's head separated from his shoulder and fell to the ground. Now he was the only one left. Mace fought on, each swing of his blade a blow for Justice, for the Republic. He finally succeeded in disarming the Dark Lord of the Sith. However, just as he thought he was victorious, a burst of Force Lightning erupted out of Palpatine's hand, and Mace was just barely able to get his violet blade up in time to block it. The attack went on and on without relenting, and Mace soon realized he was slowly loosing. Just then, Skywalker burst through the door. Mace could barely noticed as Anakin watched, not knowing what to do. Finally, Palpatine stopped, pleading with Mace to not kill him. However, Mace was ready to kill the last remaining Sith Lord in the Galaxy. Skywalker pleaded with him to not do it, but Mace raised his blade…and a blade the color of the summer sky ripped through his sword hand, and at the same time, lightning hit him and threw him out of the building; 500 stories up. He knew he was dead. Just as he fell into the force to accept his end, he landed in a speeder belonging to Dexter Jettster. Dex took off, and the next thing he could remember was waking up with a mechanical right hand, and no lightsaber. Dex explained the reason he had done it was because of Obi-Wan Kenobi, one of his best friends."_

"Master Windu, we have decided to train the younglings rescued from the temple. We need you to come and help us. Will you come?"

"Yes. Do you have a ship?"

"Yes. I got it on Corellia two years ago. I kept it hidden from the Council, because attachment is forbidden."

"Lets go."

Mace and the others said goodbye to Dex and then made for the ship. Once they were there, they lifted off and headed off planet. However, their cover was blown.

_"Rancor Tooth._ You have been identified as the_Guardian of the Jedi._Now turn around now and surrender, or you will be destroyed, you Jedi scum."

Mace, Barriss, and Kitch looked at each other.

"Sparky, shields up! Bring defensive batteries up, now! You two may want to strap in, this is going to be a bumpy ride."

Then Kitch settled himself in and prepared for a space battle he had only seen in his nightmares.

**Cliffy. I'm so mean. Don't worry, more really soon. R&R**


	4. Capture

**Please remember I don't own any of this; except for Kitch. Thank you.**

**Ch. 4**

Kitch looked out as the ship got closer. When he could see what it was, he let out a low whistle.

"What do you know? It's one of those new versions of the Star Destroyer. Okay, this could be bad."

"We are sending a squadron of TIE fighters to escort you back. Any attempt to escape will only result in your destruction."

"Sparky, how much longer until the automated guns are ready for action?"

"Beep-dee-beep."

"30 seconds? Well, hurry up. Okay, I'm engaging evasive maneuvers now."

Kitch took the controls and turned the ship away from the squadron of fighters.

"Okay Sparky, open fire!"

The ship shuddered as the defensive guns fired. Almost immediately, the three enemy fighters exploded in a brilliant fireball.

"_Guardian of the Jedi,_ you must surrender now, or we will destroy you."

Kitch reached for the Comn unit.

"Kiss my grits you Imperial scum!"

More shots and more enemy fighters exploded. Sparky started going crazy. Kitch looked out the view port.

"Oh great. They're launching more fighters. There's no way we'll escape now. Unless…that's it! Sparky, go to Emergency Order Delta 77 Gamma. Initiate as soon as my escape pod is clear of the ship."

Barriss looked at him like he had lost his mind.

"What do you mean _your_ escape pod?"

"I'm getting into an escape pod, and I'm getting off of the ship. When they see there is a life form aboard, they'll be more interested in me than they will you. So when their attention is on me, with the ship powered down, you'll go to hyperspace. Sparky, get ready. Oh, don't worry, I _will_ escape, and I won't turn to the Dark Side, no matter what Vader does to me."

Kitch walked over to a container, opened it up, and pulled out a lightsaber. He then slid it up the sleeve of his tunic and then walked off.

A minute later, they heard Kitch's voice.

"Okay Sparky, now."

The ship powered down. A second later, the escape pod was out. Sure enough, the enemy fighters peeled off and a tractor beam locked onto the escape pod. Mace Windu and Barriss watched in silence; well, almost.

"Good luck, young Jedi." And with that, Mace Windu sat down, at the exact same instant the ship jumped to hyperspace.

Meanwhile, Kitch waited in the escape pod as the giant Imperial Star Destroyer loomed closer and closer. As he watched the pod being sucked into the giant warship, he took the lightsaber off of his belt, pulled the one out of his sleeve, and switched them. Both looked alike and even had the same color blade, but he had built the spare in case he ever needed it. A minute later, the door exploded and a squad of troops rushed in.

"Don't shoot. I surrender, I surrender."

"Hands up Jedi."

Kitch put his hands in the air.

One of the troopers pulled the fake lightsaber from his belt.

"Put him in Cell #77."

"Yes, sir."

The bound Kitch's hands and marched him to his cell block.

"Lord Vader will be here shortly, and he has a talk in store for you…"

Three days later, Kitch had been interrogated beyond anything he had ever thought possible. It was pain beyond pain. And yet, and yet, he was still alive, and he knew the chance to escape would come soon. And come it did.

He had just come from an interrogation in which Vader had demanded the location of the Jedi Younglings that had escaped the Jedi Temple. Unknowingly, Vader had helped Kitch to escape. Vader had released the fact that two more Jedi, a Mon Cal named Bant Eerin, and a Teevan named Tru Veld, were also being held prisoner, right down the hall from Kitch.

So when the stormtrooper came to give Kitch his food, Kitch slid his lightsaber out and killed the trooper. He then ran down the hall, freed the two Jedi, and the three ran off. Tru strode to a position next to Kitch, as did Bant. She looked at him.

"What are we doing?"

"Going down to the impound hanger. All Jedi are pilots, so we're each going to take a ship and escape to the planet Ilum."

"Smart plan."

"Yeah."

Just then, a form blocked the path. It was a form Kitch had heard about from Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he knew of all the Jedi she had killed. It was Asajj Ventress.

"Stand back, I'll take her myself."

Kitch's lightsaber sang as blue as a summer sky while Ventress ignited to blood scarlet red blades.

"Come young Jedi; attack me."

Kitch moved so fast he was only a blur. The fight was on.

**Well, what do you think? Thought I would leave you with a cliffhanger. I'll update soon. R&R**


	5. Killing Asajj Ventress

**Okay, here's another chapter for you. Enjoy. Remember, I only own Kitch. R&R**

Asajj Ventress was known as the Jedi Killer, and she had killed scores of Jedi all over the galaxy. And now, still following an order that was outlawed and all but extinct, Kitch Blue was fighting to stop the Jedi Killer.

Ventress' two red blades flashed like fire before Kitch's single blue blade. Kitch had seen many people wield a lightsaber in combat before, but rarely had he seen anyone wield _two _sabers at once, and with such accuracy and perfection. He knew that today, he had met his match, and the chances of loosing the battle was very great. But Kitch was one to never give up; as long as he was alive, he could still win, and that was what he intended on doing.

Just then, Kitch had an idea. For once, he wished Scout were here to do this, for what he was about to do could get him killed, and he knew it was suicidal, but she had done it so often and so perfectly that he had no doubt she could do it again, even against the infamous Asajj Ventress.

_'But, Scout is on Ilum, probably thinking I'm dead. Therefore, I'll have to do it, and run the chance of getting myself killed, or at least loosing my right hand. Well, here goes. I hope this works.'_

Kitch swung his lightsaber with everything he had, and at the same instant Ventress brought both blades in at Kitch. However, halfway through the swing, Kitch let go of his lightsaber, which deactivated and fell to the ground. Now, he was defenseless as her two red blades swept in from either side. But then, he vaulted over her, and as he did this, he grabbed a hold of one of the _blades _with his right hand and pulled, jerking it free of her hand. As soon as it left her hand, he dropped it, catching it midair by the hilt. He then called his fallen blade back to his left hand, at the same time throwing Bant the red blade. Together, the two Jedi Knights fought back Ventress. Kitch now knew he had an effective plan to defeat Asajj Ventress.

Bant swung in from the right, clashing with Ventress' lightsaber, causing the two to tangle. Then, Kitch brought his blue blade around, ready to cut into Asajj Ventress…

The blow hit home. After the lightsaber cut into her, Kitch retracted, stabbing straight and hitting her dead in the heart. Bant's red blade joined in the attack, going through her neck, and Kitch finished it as he decapitated her.

Kitch picked up the second blade and threw it to Tru, who had been watching the entire battle in silence. He caught it and attached it to his belt. Kitch and Bant did the same as they joined him.

"Kitch that was a great show of swordsmanship. You were great."

Bant nodded in agreement, but then frowned.

"I think you've been hanging around Tallisibeth Enwandung-Esterhazy too much. Grabbing the blade of a Dark Jedi's lightsaber, and you should know the blades are set to a higher power than an apprentice's blade."

"I know, but that was the only way I could think of to win." Kitch said as he looked at his right hand, which was now starting to blister. Bant sighed and pulled out a med pack.

"I stole this from the infirmary." she explained as she took a bacta patch out and put it on his hand. When she was done, they started to walk towards the impound hanger.

Soon after, they arrived, and found themselves looking at three beautiful YT-7700 Corellian heavy freighters. However, they were guarded by a squad of Stormtroopers. The three Jedi looked at each other.

"Bant, you take the ship on the right, Tru, the ship on the left. I'll take the center ship. Oh, one more thing; take out as many troops as you can. Go!"

The Jedi ignited their blades and charged. Lightsabers flashed as dozens of stromtroopers fell to the ground, dead. When they were done, they raced on board to their new ships. Kitch straped in and radioed the other two.

"Okay you guys, lets go. Once we're out, I'll send you the hyperspace coordinates."

The three ships raised off of the deck and a second later, they were back in space. However, they were not alone. An entire squadron of TIE fighters were right behind them, firing as they came.

Kitch put the hyperspace coordinates in and then sent them to the other two.

"Signal me when you're ready to jump. We'll go together."

Just then, a new voice came over his radio.

"Young Jedi, this is Darth Vader. Surrender now, or I will kill you…"

"Shut your pie hole Skywalker. I've seen lunchmeat scarier than you. So kiss my grits!"

"Kitch, we're ready to jump."

"Okay, lets blow this party."

Together, the three ships jumped into hyperspace together, heading for Ilum.

It was a long three days back to Ilum. But when they arrived, the others were waiting for them. Mace Windu shook his head.

"We were just getting ready to come for you when we got your signal. Good job."

"Thanks Master Windu. I found a couple more survivors, and we killed Asajj Ventress."

"You did?"

"Yes Master."

"Good job. Now, lets get these ships hidden and then start the training of these younglings."

**THE END! Don't worry, I'll have a sequel real soon. So, how did you like it? Sorry it was just a little short. I'm trying to make them longer. R&R**


End file.
